


Avoidance Strategies

by corda_cariora



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, OT3, Polyamorous Incestuous Murder Family, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corda_cariora/pseuds/corda_cariora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal needs to punish Abigail. She resists. Will isn't really helping with the lesson either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avoidance Strategies

**Author's Note:**

> This is focused more on Hannibal/Abigail but Hannibal/Will is in here too. They all live together.

Abigail kneeled between Hannibal’s legs. She squirmed and never stayed still. Her hands gripped at his waist, carefully, but forcefully peeling apart the layers of Hannibal’s clothes. She pried the salmon coloured shirt out of his pants. She unbuttoned them slowly, while dragging her hand along his hardening cock.

“Abigail,” he said with a sigh. His voice gave absolutely no indication that there was an eager girl between his legs. She looked up at him with her best innocent expression and a smile. She applied more pressure.

“Abigail I know what you are doing. It won’t work.”

She disagreed, because it was working really well. She bit her lip and once more dragged her hand over the fabric that covered his cock.

He grabbed her elbows. With one swift movement, he pulled her up, and placed her across his legs. Her first avoidance strategy failed, so she continued squirming: she hoped that if he was uncomfortable or couldn’t hold her down, she would be able to avoid her punishment. Hannibal’s fingers danced on her ass lightly, teasing.

He pulled her jeans off, left them dangling around her knees. He was very displeased with the absence of cooperation. “If you don’t stop squirming, I’ll use a belt instead of my hand, Abigail.”

She groaned but stopped moving. Hannibal smacked her twice with her underwear still on. Then he dragged his finger roughly between her folds, noting how wet she was already.

Abigail looked up at him curiously. What if he decides against spanking her? She could never avoid her punishments when Hannibal was the one deciding that she needed them. Wishful thinking.

He didn’t waste time. While she was distracted enough by his teasing fingers, wiggling her bottom to get a little more friction, Hannibal withdrew his fingers, pulled her panties down, and began smacking her pale flesh over and over, waiting until it reddens.

She felt the sting of each blow, and eventually they all blended into one, and the pain was overwhelming. She lost count of how many blows she received. When she couldn’t take it anymore, she decided to become a nuisance again. She slipped her hands over her red skin, getting them in the way of Hannibal’s merciless smacks. He only collected them with one hand, pressed them together painfully against the curve of her spine. He was not done with her yet.

The door to the living room opened with a haunting creak. Abigail looked up at the visitor, hoping for rescue.

Will entered the room wearing an exhausted look on his face. He had a bag on the shoulder, a stack of folders in one hand and a plastic cup of tea in another. He had a long day, too many lectures, too many people. He wanted to rest and have a good homemade meal. He looked at Hannibal and Abigail over the rim of his glasses and chuckled.

“Please!” Abigail said, focusing her wide eyes on Will now.

“It’s like you never learn, my dear,” Will said when he saw Abigail’s pleading face. She pouted. “Pardon the interruption. Please, proceed.” He bowed his head and went upstairs to Hannibal’s library, to do research on a case.

Abigail remained quiet and still until Hannibal decided that she had enough. He let go of her wrists. Her shoulders were sore. Hannibal put his big hand on now sensitive skin, drawing light circles, soothing it. She held her breath when his finger returned to her clit. She would be a fool to think that her behaviour would encourage Hannibal to pull her over the edge. He withdrew his fingers once more and pulled her panties and jeans back on. She slumped back on her knees between his legs. Her face was flushed. She was ready to beg for release.  

Hannibal looked her in the eyes, then gently grabbed her face.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, stammering. “I won’t...I won’t raise my voice at you.”

“Good. What else?”

“I won’t avoid and fight punishment when I deserve it.”

Hannibal nodded and planted a kiss on her forehead. “If you touch yourself tonight, I won’t touch you for a month,” he whispered against her head. There was a real threat in his voice that made Abigail shiver. He would know if she hasn’t followed his order. He always knew.

When she went to sleep that night, she lied on her back clutching a pillow. Maybe if she grabbed it hard enough her own frustration would go away. She climbed out of her bed to go wash her face with some cold water. As she reached for the doorknob, she saw it turn. Frightened, she took a step back and froze.

Will stepped into her room from the darkness of the landing with a hungry and needy look in his eyes. She sighed, relieved but confused. She opened her mouth to ask him what he was doing here, but he shushed her. He closed the door quietly. The click of the lock ringed in Abigail’s ears, she didn’t even notice how Will stepped too far in her personal space.  

Will grabbed a fistful of her hair, and pulled her into a warm and dangerous kiss. She moaned and her hands flew to his neck. Will pushed her until they fell over on the bed. He landed on top, crowding her, rubbing himself against her thigh.

“Wait, wait,” she whispered between kisses, “I can’t do this, I’m not supposed to –” Will bit her bottom lip: she talked too much. Abigail gasped but she needed to get her point across before it was too late. “He’ll know, I’ll get in trouble.”

He was already pulling off her pyjama top. She wasn’t putting up much of a fight. “Then say I seduced you. It’ll be our secret.”

Her hands grabbed the hem of Will’s cotton shirt, tugging it over his head. This was a bad idea, she thought, very bad idea. What if this was a test? What if she was meant to resist?

Will could sense how much she needed relief, how she was holding herself back. It took her seconds to decide. She gasped and clawed at his naked back, pulling him closer. Abigail wasn’t going to let go, not this time.

Hannibal seemed very amused during breakfast. He did not scold Abigail. But he did add a little too much pepper to Will’s scrambled eggs. 


End file.
